Kisses Lost in the Wind
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: In which Mina doesn't play fair and Bakugou is actually romantic at heart.


Katsuki stands and roughly shoulders his bag as the last bell's tone fades in the distance, signaling the end of the day. He rolls his shoulders free of the tension gathered during the school day, sighing inaudibly as it cracks.

"Heeeey Bakugou!" Eijirou greets his boyfriend enthusiastically, throwing an arm over his neck. Katsuki sneers half-heartedly at the attention, his shoulders relaxing under Eijirou's calming weight.

"Get off," he mumbles, lightly shoving Eijirou away from his neck. Eijirou blinks before looping his arm through Katsuki's in a trade off of sorts. He's been dating the volatile teen long enough to distinguish the differences between "get off" and " _get off,"_ a fact that he takes pride in. Eijirou is grinning before he can really help it, simply happy to bask in Katsuki's generally unpleasant presence.

"Oi, Kirishima, are you and the _Baron_ meeting us later for karaoke?" Denki calls out across the room, inciting Katsuki's wrath almost instantly.

"Fuck you lightning bastard!" Katsuki slips in before Eijirou can talk. Eijirou snorts and ignores him for the moment, giving Denki a cheerful thumbs up.

"Yeah, we'll be there!" he affirms, tugging on Katsuki's arm to coax him into leaving. He doesn't _necessarily_ think Katsuki will go after Denki but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Eijirou releases his hold on Katsuki as they exit the building, trading his arm for his hand and swinging it gently between them. Katsuki's heart rate picks up and his face goes red in a way that Eijirou adores. Eijirou grins at him and leans in close to peck his cheek, hovering over the skin in a silent debate. Katsuki huffs at him but squeezes his hand, the sweat on his palm warm to the touch. They walk in companionable silence, broken by one Ashido Mina.

"Ohhh if it isn't everyone's favorite couple!" Mina hoots at them from where she's standing under the trees. Eijirou flushes bright red as Katsuki narrows his eyes at the pink teen, who seems to have no sense of self preservation as she hops over to them. There's a mischievous smile on her face that Katsuki doesn't like.

"Ashido, what's up?" Eijirou says, trying to cover his embarrassment. Mina shrugs nonchalantly, a single earbud swaying as she moves.

"Just killing time till later. Though I'm seriously dreading that handout we got in class and I don't _really_ want to do it," she says, a hand on her cheek and a pout on her lips. Eijirou blinks at that, horror striking his core.

"I forgot the handout! Agggh, I gotta go back for it!" Eijirou jerks away from Katsuki in a hurry, racing back towards their classroom.

Just as he reaches the entrance he jolts in self awareness and turns around. Katsuki can feel a groan forcing its' way out of his throat as Eijirou blows him a kiss, like he always does when they part. He doesn't openly acknowledge the gesture of affection and instead stares off to the side, hoping Eijirou will get the message.

Suddenly, Mina darts across the open space between Katsuki and the kiss, pretending to catch it in his stead. Eijirou laughs as she presses it to her cheek.

"Thanks for the kiss _babe_!" she calls out to him, waving her hand energetically at him. Eijirou waves back, winking as he disappears into the school.

Katsuki stares blankly for a moment before his teeth gnash together violently and his blood pressure begins to rise. His mouth contorts into a sneer and he whirls to face Mina, whose self preservation _must_ be at an all time low for her to be standing so close to him.

"What the actual _fuck_ that was _mine_ ," he snarls lowly. Mina grins and jumps away from his wild, angry swipes. "Fucking alien girl get your _own_ damn boyfriend."

"Aaawww, that's so _cute_! Getting so angry over a kiss," she cooes at him. Thinking quickly, Mina slicks the ground with her acid and makes her escape from the beast known as Bakugou Katsuki, giggling the entire time. Katsuki seriously considers following her and getting the kiss back(he's not _too_ sure on the details, but something tells him that there will be one _less_ student in Class 1-A)before Eijirou catches his eye.

"Ah, where'd Ashido go? Did you scare her off?" Eijirou says, unable to keep the smile off his face. Katsuki scowls at him and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"She _stole_ something of _mine_ ," he murmurs indignantly. Eijirou snorts and grabs his shoulder, pulling Katsuki's face closer to his own.

"I'll make it up to you," he promises before sealing their lips together in a positively _aggressive_ kiss that gives Katsuki shivers.

(He can always pay Mina back later at karaoke, he thinks as Eijirou sticks his tongue down his throat.)

* * *

this was a hc of bakushima royalty over on tumblr and i caved and wrote this for them :00


End file.
